Johnny "Shark" Turner
Early Life Johnathon "Shark" Turner was born in Spain to Peter Turner (brother of "Bootstrap" Bill Turner) and Adelina Turner. The whole family moved to the caribbean because of the hardships they were facing in Spain. They settled in Isla de la Avaricia by the time Johnny was 5. Peter Turner enlisted in a Spanish Privateer ship, while Adelina stayed home. When looking for Peter Turner, an EITC assassin known as Fredrick Remington "The Vicious" shot and killed Adelina during a raid on the island of Avaricia. When "Shark" Turner was 15, he joined the privateer ship that his father was on and made a name for himself as a counter-French raider. The spaniards called him "Jonathon Tiburon" or "Johnny Shark" in English. Though one day, on a cold, foggy day, their ship faced a gruesome horror. The Harkaway (Jolly Roger's ship) bumped into the spanish war sloop and demolished it. The Jolly Roger killed Johnathons father before his very eyes, stabbing him through the heart and still laughing. The Jolly Roger approached 17 year old Turner saying "Yer next encounter with me will be yer last, boy" and Turner was pushed overboard and somehow as the moonlight showed his body became black and transparent, but the feeling was painful. He was cursed, with dead parents, his uncle was taken by Davy Jones, and the only way out is suicide. His life was miserable, but he couldn't kill himself because of his curse. He became a fierce privateer for Spain and his new father became Garcia Avaricia. After fighting for the Spanish for ten years, he decided to become his own captain. He found a legion of mortal, but cursed citizens in Ravens Cove who survived the Jolly Roger's invasion there. They became his crew and his ship was a gift from Avaricia for his "graduation" from fighting for Spain known as the Golden Dragon. His notorious crew proved he was worthy for INFERNO, the most elite guild in all of the Caribbean. Some say better than the Marceline. Johnathon "Shark" Turner is now INFERNO's hitman. Anyone they ask, he kills. Famed Shark was in the guild "Famed" for a while in the beginning. It was a content life, until the Co. Empire showed up. Famed decided to relax and let the Co. rule, but Johnny and other guilds had different plans. Shark told the Co. that Famed wanted to join the war against them. He was booted from the guild, but he was actually a hero. Involving Famed in the war made the Co. even more surrounded, so without Shark,Famed may have lost the war. INFERNO After being outside of Famed for a while, Johnny kept migrated from guild to guild, until he found INFERNO. INFERNO was the most well-known guilds of all. Many people hated INFERNO, but Shark saw past that. He looted very often, and people dubbed him "The Hitman". He now remains an Infernonian affiliated with Ned Yellowbeard and 498 others. They also do invasions together and fight off challenging guilds. Currently INFERNO is at a cold war with the Co., but unfortunately, this may change. The Co. has been verbally abusing INFERNO and they may fight back. Johnny Shark Inferno's Hitman 23:39, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fan Stories Category:Pirates Category:INFERNO Category:Pirates